


September 18th (Happy Birthday Cas!)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean decides it's finally time to ask Cas out and when's a better time than their anniversary?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34





	September 18th (Happy Birthday Cas!)

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite ever Dean loves Cas moment is when in s10 ep5 'Fan Fiction'
> 
> Dean 'fixed' the tie of the girl who was playing Cas- and reason it's so heart melting is because the girl was wearing the tie the right way but Cas wears his backwards so that's why Dean changed it 
> 
> 💕💓💗💗

Dean knocked on Sam's door; it was finally time, he decided to deal with his confusing ass feelings for Cas but he knew he needed help to do it so who better than his own brother

"Come in!" Sam allowed and Dean took a moment before he entered "Hey" His gruff voice said, and Sam looked up from his laptop "Hey- what's up"

"I need your advice"

Sam's brows knitted together in confusion "On?"

"Before I say anything- just know this is _**not**_ a chickflick moment and the second you make it one I'm going right out that door"

Sam nodded awkwardly, keeping a smile from growing on his face "Okay"

Dean cleared his throat "Well tomorrow is gonna be the day me and Cas met and I kinda wanna do something special for the both of us"

Sam frowned "Oh well I didn't even think you'd remember" Dean scoffed "Of course I'd remember we've been bestfriends for almost over a decade"

Sam took a deep breath "Okay then maybe you should ask him on a date" Dean frowned "Why would I do that?" He questioned and Sam just gave him a look

"Dean we beat _God_ \- this is the perfect time for you to ask Cas out- you always find reasons to not do it, but now there's nothing going on- you can't just avoid it forever"

Dean was seriously regretting telling Sam about his crush when the angel had died, he folded his arms over his chest "How would I even do it?" He asked shyly, Sam smirked leaning back in his chair "All you have to do is ask him out and I'll take care of the rest"

"Don't smile like that" Dean said to him "-And thanks Sam"

"Hey, you deserve it"

Dean wanted to do it before he chickened out so he went straight from Sam's room to the library where he knew the angel was playing monopoly with Jack

"So how's it going?" Dean asked with a chuckle, both of them were lazer focused on the border before them "..This game.." Jack spoke slowly "It's..interesting"

Dean still could not shake how freaking similar Cas and Jack were "Jack could you give me a minute alone with Cas?"

Jack nodded leaving them, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well..tomorrow is-"

"The anniversary of the day I saved you from hell, when we first met" Cas said for him

"Oh..so you remember- that's-" Dean cleared his throat "..I just wanted to..do you want to celebrate it I guess?" God he was not good at this

Cas nodded "Yes..that would be nice" Dean smiled "Great, tomorrow night?"

"It's a date then" Castiel confirmed and making Dean do a double take "Really?- a date?"

Cas frowned, feeling that he overstepped "Do you not want-" Dean shook his head stopping him "No- no I was just.. _making sure_ "

Cas gave a nod "So it's a date"

~

Dean looked in the mirror one last time, he'd gone with some black ripped jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with the only two buttons at the top opened

He fixed his hair one last time before heading out his bedroom to get Cas

"Sam, I look fine!" Dean heard Castiel exclaim from his bedroom "Okay,okay" Sam muttered and slipped out of the room meeting Dean's eyes "Uh Cas, your _date_ is here"

Dean watched Sam walk off with a grin on his face and he slowly pushed open the door "Hey _Cas_.."

Dean didn't think that Cas would want to get dressed up for their date but he was so wrong, the angel wore a nicely fitted navy blue blazer over a white dress shirt tucked into navy blue slacks

"Wow, and now I feel underdressed" Dean muttered, "Cas, you look amazing"

Cas blushed "Thank you" Dean kissed him on the cheek "We should get going" Sam had apparently made plans for them at some fancy restaurant

Cas nodded "Yes we should"

So far the date had been going well, they got dinner and it wasn't awkward like Dean thought it would be, in fact it was nice.. _normal_

It was late into the date and they were just leaving dinner when Dean asked Sam to text him the address of wherever he had planned the second part of their date "Where are we going Dean?" Cas asked on the drive there, the road they were taking felt somewhat familiar

Dean scoffed "To be honest I don't really know myself Cas" He took a hand off the steering wheel and took Cas' hand

He didn't get to see Cas' smile as the angel's grip tightened, the rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence until they arrived at their destination

"It's the barn" Dean shook his head at Sam's weird sense of humor, it'd been years 11 to be exact Dean shrugged "Well shall we?"

When they entered both men were not expecting what they had seen, the place was very cleaned up

It was empty aside from the hay on the ground and simple neat queen sized bed in the middle of the room that was lit by yellow fairy lights that had been strung up, even the bed had a little table next to it with two slender glasses and some red whine

"Woah, Sam and Jack really went all out"

Cas frowned "Sam and Jack did this?" Dean shrugged still looking around "Happy anniversary"

Cas smiled as memories flooded his mind and his hand went to his chest "You stabbed me.."

Dean blushed "In my defence..I thought you were a demon" Cas nodded chuckling "Yeah that makes it better Dean"

Dean took his hand pulling him forward "Hey- you don't get to be all judgy Mr raised me from perdition- last I remember you threatened to throw me back down there"

"Only because you were being so incredibly stubborn"

"You're not wrong there, if I wasn't I probably would've kissed you with how you got in my face about showing you some respect" Dean sat down on the bed "I can't believe how we even got here"

Cas joined him "Sometimes neither can I"

Dean sighed "Yeah we really did have a rocky start"

"Maybe but you _facinated_ me, I tried so hard to be emotionless around you but it never worked"

"..Do you regret it?"

Cas didn't hesitate "Never"

Dean chuckled "Remember that time I tried to get you laid?" He said changing subject Cas nodded "I thought it was my last day on earth" He sighed "Y'know...I thought..- I _wanted_ my actual first time to be with you, somebody I loved and trusted"

"Really, you wanted me to be your first?"

Cas shrugged "Well yeah" Dean leaned over and kissed Cas softly "Well we still can..if you want" He whispered "Our first time can be special"

"I do, I just don't want to mess it up"

"You won't" He kissed Cas on his lips again, gentle and closed mouthed at first, nipping at Cas' bottom lip before slipping his tongue between his teeth, rubbing the growing erection in Cas' pants making the angel moan loud in surprise

"Cas..do you want this?" Dean asked as he just finished unbuttoning Cas' dress shirt and pushed it down with Cas' dark suit jacket

Cas nodded almost immediately as they kicked off their shoes and socks and Dean pulled his own shirt over his head tossing it away, their hands cupped each others necks as they kissed, just taking in one another's..everything

Finally Cas tore off the clothes around his arms and the two moved further up the bed, Dean layed on his back watching Cas kiss the tattoo on his chest before he slid down Dean's body, and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them off his legs

"Cas.."

Cas looked up at him through lidded eyes "Yes?"

Dean gulped "I want you..I want you inside me" Cas nodded, he flipped Dean around on his stomach, discarding of his pants

He rubbed up against Dean's ass pressing his weight against him, he pulled off Dean's boxers and Cas used a bit of his grace to open Dean up

"Oh, _Cas_ " Dean grunted at the sudden feeling, Cas pressed his cock against Dean's slick hole using his hand to gently push himself inside until he was fully seated

He placed soft butterfly kisses on the back of Dean's neck to sooth how overwhelmed Dean must've been feeling, "Mm.." Dean moaned into it "You can move angel"

Cas smiled and gripped Dean's hips, thrusting slowly inside, he pulled Dean's hips back getting him into a position on his knees "Harder Cas..make love to me"

Cas nodded and worked his hips slow though making sure he hit Dean's sweet spot reveling in every sound Dean made

Cas could even believe it, Dean Winchester the man he'd loved for years under him moaning his name with a litany of 'yes's' and 'please's'

It was so surreal that Cas thought it _had_ to be a dream, "Cas baby..I'm close"

"Come for me Dean" Cas moaner heavily, he felt Dean tense around his cock before groaning into the pillow that was in his face and Cas cleaned the mess from under Dean with his grace, thrusting a few more times

Lost to how most of the strung up lights burst around them as he came

He pulled out of Dean and flipped him over onto his back, jerking himself off over Dean's stomach, "C-cas?" Dean's eyes were slightly wide and he couldn't help but stare

Cas grunted in response "Your eyes..and there's wings.." Dean said, Cas' eyes were bright blue and he had two huge black wings with dark blue undertones sprouting from his back

Cas realised this and blushed "Sorry- I... -I didn't mean to-" His eyes turned back to their regular blue but Dean stopped him before he could hide his wings

"Don't- they're, amazing" Dean pulled him down into a kiss, his hands roamed the soft feathers and his eyes widened when he heard Cas start to purr softly above him

He chuckled "Uh..Cas?-you okay?"Cas growled when Dean's hand stopped moving "Don't stop please"

"Wouldn't dream of it angel"

He let his hands run freely through the softness of the feathers enjoying ever second of it, watching Cas moan under his touch, smiling each time Cas' wings quivered

Suddenly they moved quicker and Cas grinded up against Dean's stomach panting heavily until Dean felt more wetness on his stomach and Cas' wings disappeared as the angel rolled beside him

"Did you just finish?.. _again?_ " Dean questioned looking down at himself, Cas nodded lazily "My wings are _very_..sensitive"

"Good to know"

Cas slowly brought a hand to Dean's forehead "Let me.." A second later they were both cleaned up

Dean sat up against the short headboard and reached for the wine popping open the bottle and pouring some into the two glasses handing Cas his

"This was very nice Dean" Cas said laying his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean smiled into his glass "Yeah it was Cas"

~

The next day they woke tangled in the sheets, sunlight shining over them through the cracks in the barn

"Cas?" Dean said blinking rapidly, "Morning Dean"

Dean looked up at the angel who was staring down at him and realised that he was laying in Cas' chest "Sorry, did I wake you?" Cas asked quietly "You seemed to like it"

Dean realised Cas was talking about how the angel softly played with his hair while he was asleep "No I like it"

"You were smiling, what were you dreaming about?"

"Us" Dean said "For the first time ever there's no impending danger- we can do stupid domestic couple stuff without worrying about something trying to kill us"

Cas smiled "Yes it is nice" Dean intertwined their fingers "I want it all with you"

"As do I"

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> The 'I love you's' were implied
> 
> ~
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
